candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Kimmy/Gallery
Gallery= Kimmy_happy_outro.png|Kimmy appears when players completed level Score_bar.png|Kimmy on the score board You'll_get_in_next_time_Bar.png|Kimmy on the game board, when you failed level Kimmy-picking flower.png|Kimmy is picking flowers. Candy-crush-soda-saga-add-me.png|Add Me! Candy-crush-soda-saga-bg.jpg Kimmy-candy_break.jpg|Candy break! Kimmy-holiday.jpg|Kimmy's been holiday! Weekend_Divine.png|Weekend Divine! Fizzy_Friday.png|Fizzy Friday CCSS-Halloween_background.png|Halloween Day Halloween_Sale_on_King.png|Halloween Sale Halloween_Sale_on_King.gif|Halloween Sale (animation) Super_Sale_on_King.png Tiffi_VS_Kimmy.jpg|Tiffi vs. Kimmy You're_great!-CCSS.png|You're great! Tiffi Kimmy and.png|Tiffi, Kimmy, and...? WallpaperCreator cover.jpg|Wallpaper Creator! Happy Valentine's Day!.png|Happy Valentine's Day! Spring Celebration heroBanner.jpg|Spring Celebrations! YOU can make a difference and support WWF!.jpg|Kimmy in WWF It is Super Kimmy.gif|It's Super Kimmy! Soda Universe cover.jpg|The force is strong in the Soda Universe... Fabulous Sale heroBanner.jpg|Fabulous Sale Go fishing with Kimmy.gif|Go fishing Happy Fourth of July!.jpg|Happy 4th of July to all our SWEET fans in the US! ccss_christmasbanner.jpg|Christmas Countdown! Kimmy and Tiffi on the soda river.png|Kimmy and Tiffi Candy crush soda_saga character poster print.jpg|Candy Crush Soda Saga - Character poster print Christmas Countdown Kimmy cover.png|Not long now, lets crush some candy while we wait! Kimmy soda map.jpg|Something very special is coming soon. We'd say you have a 1000 reasons to get excited... �� Stay tuned! Kimmy Misty Get ready.jpg|SWEET NEWS! Tomorrow we will release NEW LEVELS! But not just any old levels.. Get ready for a Sodalicious celebration! ���� 1000 levels cover.jpg|SODALICIOUS! Candy Crush Soda Saga now has 1000 LEVELS! ���� Thank you all for playing! �� L2Sq3SQo39HLx8Uow.gif|Ahhh! Sweet Kimmy fan art.jpg|Wow! What a divine piece of fan art. Sweet Kimmy! �� Credit ��: jhlillustrations on Instagram Kimmy-pumped Halloween.jpg|Kimmy is SO pumped for Halloween! ���� Kimmy-Happy Movember.png|Sodalicious! It's Movember! KimmyLovesBirthday.jpg|Kimmy LOVE birthdays! ���� BirthdayCCSS-bg.jpg Kimmy goes Fishing 1.gif|Kimmy goes Fishing Kimmy goes Fishing 2.gif|Kimmy goes Fishing Candy Crush Soda Saga christmas background 2016 cover.png|Facebook christmas background 2016 Chinese new year 2017.jpg|Chinese New Year celebration (2017) Kimmy-SayItWithSoda.jpg|Fizzy love! Say it with soda. ���� Kimmy sunshine sweet treats.gif|Mmm... Sunshine and sweet treats, what could be better? �� Kimmy feeling wonderful.gif|Up, up and away! Time for Kimmy to save the day. Doesn't she look WONDERFUL? �� Yay! It's candy time facebook background 2017.png|It's Candy Time #LevelUp Kimmy Happy New Year 2018!.jpg|�� |-| Animation= Kimmy_is_fun.gif|When level completed Kimmy_is_thinking.gif|When about to fail Kimmy_is_sad.gif|When level failed Kimmy_is_fun_(hard_level).gif|When level completed (hard level) Kimmy_is_thinking_(hard_level).gif|When about to fail (hard level) Kimmy_is_sad_(hard_level).gif|When level failed (hard level) Kimmy-jumping.gif|Kimmy is jumping Karate Kimmy-jumping.gif|Kimmy is jumping (hard level) after Spun Sugar Carnival Karate Kimmy-jumping 2.gif|Kimmy is jumping (hard level) after Liquorice Lair Kimmy-sailing.gif|Kimmy is sailing Kimmy.gif|Kimmy is walking Kimmy_excited.gif Kimmy_is_happy!.gif Happy_Valentines_Day_from_Kimmy.gif |-| Game appearances= Kimmy_on_episodes.png|Kimmy always appears on the head way of per episode (her suit can be different) Magic_Mirror_icon.png|Kimmy in the mirror at Magic Mirror Rainbow_kimmy.png|Rainbow Kimmy! |-| Hard Levels= Kimmy_is_fun_(hard level).gif|When level completed (hard level) Kimmy_is_thinking_(hard level).gif|When about to fail (hard level) Kimmy_is_sad_(hard_level).gif|When level failed (hard Level) Kimmy_happy_intro_(hard_level).png|Kimmy appears when players completed level (hard level) Score_bar_(hard).png|Kimmy on the score board (hard level) 550C.png|Kimmy on the score board (hard level) Hard_Level_Loading_Background.png|Hard level loading |-| Super Hard Levels= Super Hard Level success.png|Super Hard Level Super Hard Level intro.png|Samurai Kimmy! Kimmy is sad (super hard level).gif|When level failed (super hard level) |-| Ultra Hard Levels= Ultra hard level completed.jpg|Ultra Hard Level Ultra Hard Level intro.png|Sensei Kimmy! Ultra Hard level failed.jpg|When level failed (ultra hard level) |-| Splash= Kimmy_&_Tiffi_on_intro_screen.png|Kimmy and Tiffi on the intro screen on Facebook |-| Mobile devices= Candy_Crush_Soda_Saga_HD_new.png|Kimmy and Tiffi on the intro screen on mobile devices Kimmy_fact_1.png|Her diet is the same as Tiffi's Kimmy_fact_2.png|Evidence of her soda diet |-| King.com= Kimmy_&_MrYeti_on_ccss.png|Kimmy on candycrushsodasaga.com Kimmy_on_King.png|Kimmy on King.com |-| Googleplay Store= CCSS-Play_with_friends.jpeg|Kimmy in Google Play Store CCSS-Friends.jpg|Kimmy in Google Play Store |-| Event= Double fish.png|Kimmy in Double Delish Fish Fishing tournament info.png|It's fishing time! 1000 levels reward.png|1,000 levels! The highest level of candy soda is finally reaching 1,000! ! Gift ♪♪ from Kimmie in celebration It aims more and more high-level! |-| Candy Crush Saga= Soda synergy.gif|Tiffi and Kimmy rewarding the player No lives left (Reality setting).png|Kimmy in live screen |-| Transparent= Kimmy-learning_martial.png|I want to finish hard levels! Samurai kimmy loader.png|Samurai Kimmy Kimmy-PlayWithFriends.png|It's quite fun with friends! Kimmy-Update.png|Here is new update news! RainbowKimmy-transparency.png|Swag Kimmy-surprised.png|So close! saleLogo-kimmy.png|Fabulous Sale kimmy boating.png RainbowKimmy.png UnderwaterKimmy.png DioramaKimmy.png HappyKimmy.png OppsKimmy.png SadKimmy.png WinterKimmy.png ValentineKimmy.png SummerKimmy.png Kimmy-halloween.png Kimmy-wintersale2017.png |-| Video= Kimmy goes fishing! But it doesn't go as planned... Kimmy goes Fishing ! - Candy Crush Soda Saga